Life On Irk As His Human
by Dream Muncher
Summary: All Dib wanted was to be abducted by aliens. When the abduction comes and his new 'owner' is a well-respected Irken named Zim with an overused smirk and flawless green skin, does he still want to be abducted? And if he doesn't, how will this affect Zim? I'm not good at summaries, or stories, so good luck to those who read this.


**I'm not very good at this, so I barely have the first chapter planned out. I don't think that's a good thing, but here we go! (I apologize for all of the bashings I'm going to give my own story in the future.)**

Crunched pieces of paper were flying around the room, along with the projected spitballs. Most were aimed at the sleeping teacher, but some _did_ catch Dib Membrane in the back of the neck. A little group of girls were whispering in the back of the classroom, multiple people were sleeping, someone pissed his pants just so he could have an excuse to leave school, and Dib was staring at the blackboard, drawing pictures on it in his mind that would have angered his father.

To him, a UFO was high on the blackboard, shining a ray down on a smiling Dib. Ever since he had entered Hi-Skool and began to get a mild bullying, he had lost any reluctance he might have had before on the topic of 'would you enter a UFO to another planet?'

"Hey!" Keef, an odd boy who sat by the window, yelled. "Look! The sky is purple!" This exclamation fell on mostly deaf ears, and everyone, except Dib, turned away. Dib ran to the window and stared at the sky. Keef hadn't lied. The sky was darkening, slowly turning a sinister black with hints of purple. Clouds were churning, and it seemed like every single tree had dropped its leaves at the same time. Nothing was right, but Dib couldn't help but hope that this was what he had been wishing for- The alien takeover.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened. In rushed a boy who looked about Dib's age, who was short and was built a little heavily. He was panting, and looked at everyone in the classroom with violet-red eyes. If you looked closely, you could see a tint of green to his skin. "You- (pant) all- (pant) are not- (pant) safe! Hide from- (triple pant) the other invaders!" And before anyone could react, he ran off, in the direction of another classroom. [My awkward version of Skoodge, yay!]

The only one who left the classroom was Dib. He rushed home, glancing at the sky occasionally, and once in the shelter of his dark room, he examined everything. His scythe hair, his head commonly called large, his glasses, his monitors, photos he had of the supernatural, everything. What would he miss on Earth? Not his father, Professor Membrane. He had never paid attention to his son, disliking his son's preference for males and his belief in aliens. Gaz was an okay sister, but in the long run, he wouldn't miss the chirps and noises her games made or the unfriendly attitude she gave off.

Thunder rolled loudly, startling Dib. He looked outside the window, and spotted pod-like, purple-ish flying _things_ high in the sky. They were large and terrifying, even from afar. He wasn't so sure he wanted to be abducted by aliens anymore. What would his father say, hearing his son chickening out on the only thing that had gotten him this far in life? What would anyone say? It didn't matter, actually. It was more of what he _himself _was saying.

He couldn't believe himself. He wanted to jump outside and motion for the aliens to take him away, but at the same time, wanted to hide under his covers and childishly hope that they would miss him, leave him alone. He started to see spots of black and red in his vision and backed away from the window. He didn't want to overreact and pass out. What would happen to him while he was unconscious? What would he wake up to? He didn't know, didn't want to know. But he would, because as soon as an eerie light shone into his window, he passed out.

**Yikes. Maybe I should just stop writing altogether. Leave feedback, please! Sorry for the shortness, by the way. *looks at my story and shakes head* Wow, yikes...**


End file.
